


Eros

by putaojiubei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Univers, BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff, Sex Games, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaojiubei/pseuds/putaojiubei
Summary: BDSM AU. Две картины из жизни Гарри и Луи: как они любят, как боятся, как проживают сцены. Они бесконечно любят друг друга и без вопросов принимают свои игровые роли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа моего авторства выложена на [ФБ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3990701).
> 
> Идея раньше была большой и интересной, но я больше не вижу в себе сил её развивать, поэтому отредактировала имеющиеся главы и получила то, что имею.
> 
> Поставила PWP, потому что сюжета как такового нет, но жизнь парней за пределам сцен слегка будет раскрыта.
> 
> Немного артов для Вас (они не отражают реальных картин в фф, но они мне очень нравятся) :  
> [раз](https://pp.vk.me/c627825/v627825212/240cb/R0f7OLIM2rE.jpg)  
> [два](https://pp.vk.me/c627825/v627825212/23fc8/x-lfznXvikU.jpg)  
> [три](https://pp.vk.me/c627825/v627825212/23fda/9oFVKGhMLpM.jpg)  
> [четыре](https://pp.vk.me/c627825/v627825212/23ff5/F4Jcv2PMhFg.jpg)
> 
> Enjoy!

# Сцена Первая.

 

Гарри никогда и никак не реагирует на вопросы о личной жизни Луи. Он не кладёт руку ему на бедро, не пытается показать его истинную принадлежность, он не возражает вырвавшимся словам. Гарри продолжает сидеть рядом с Луи и улыбаться своим друзьям. Те, в свою очередь, продолжают громко смеяться и засыпать Луи неудобными вопросами о его девушке, какой у него с ней секс, почему он её прячет и всеми остальными неудобными вопросами. Луи чувствует себя растерянно, но крепкая рука на его бедре придает ему сил, и он с дерзкой улыбкой заявляет, что не ждёт долгосрочных отношений, поэтому его подружка навсегда останется в тени. Друзья отстают, наивно веря в ложную улыбку и красивые слова Луи, но вынужденная ложь продолжает мучить его до самого клуба, в который пара направляется каждый раз после посиделок с друзьями. По прибытии в клуб, а он был не так далеко от кафе, где друзья шумно сидели, Луи ожидает, что Гарри накажет его или отменит запланированную сессию, но ничего такого не происходит. Гарри своим неизменным жестом начинает сессию.

Сегодняшний вечер ничем не отличался от предыдущих. Утром Гарри нежно поцеловал Луи, когда тот уходил на работу, в обед они встретились в будничном ресторанчике на улице, где поделились свежими новостями и обменялись многозначительными взглядами, молчаливо напоминая друг другу о вечере, а после работы они собрались вместе с друзьями в кафе, где по сотому кругу происходила одна и та же история.

— Луи! — вскрикнул один чуть выпивший друг. — Беру тебя на слабо, что ты не приведёшь в следующую пятницу свою «де-евушку», — друг показал кавычки в воздухе и разразился громким раздражающим смехом.

— Отстань от него, Ян, — отдёрнула парня рядом сидящая девушка.

Луи на это лишь нервно улыбнулся и поёрзал на своём месте:

— Да ничего, Марго, я говорил миллион раз до этого и повторю ещё миллион раз, — Луи сглотнул, нервничая, и посмотрел в глаза Гарри, ища поддержки, тот тепло улыбнулся, молчаливо отвечая, и положил незаметно свою руку на колено Луи, — моя девушка останется в моей постели, и вы не увидите её, пока я не посчитаю это нужным.

Гарри поддерживающе похлопал по колену и убрал руку:

— Уже поздно, думаю, нам всем нужно уже спать, а Луи нужно в постель к своей де-евушке, — пародируя голос друга, насмешливо произнёс Гарри. Он встал из-за стола и оглядел присутствующих: — Кого-нибудь подвезти?

— Меня! — быстро откликнулся на предложение Луи и также поднялся со своего места, отодвигая стул.

— Увидимся в следующую пятницу! — произнесли они одновременно и вышли из кафе.

Выйдя на улицу, Гарри запахнул полы своего пальто, подождал, пока Луи застегнёт свою джинсовку на каждую кнопку, и приобнял его за талию, прижимая к себе. Они шли плечом к плечу, улыбаясь друг другу молчаливо. Парни сворачивали на маленькие улочки, где их никто не мог видеть, чтобы иметь возможность больше времени оставаться самими собой в их частном маленьком мире. Медленно, переступая и перепрыгивая через лужи, они дошли до переулка, где красным горела вывеска «Толстый король». Гарри неожиданно свернул в затемнённый маленький закоулок, куда свет от единичных машин, проезжающих по главным улицам, редко попадал. Он прижал Луи к стене и украл один страстный поцелуй прежде, чем произнёс:

— Сессия началась.

Гарри отошёл на пару шагов от парня и оправился, что сделал и Луи, затем они вдвоём подошли к единственной двери в этом переулке. Луи встал чуть поодаль от своего Дома, когда тот постучал несколько раз, создавая из хаотичных ударов знакомый лишь им код. Створка на двери приоткрылась, и из темноты на них взглянули глаза-щёлки. Гарри протянул чёрную визитку с выжженными на ней красными контактами, глаза из темноты взглянули на неё:

— Мастер? — вопросительно-утвердительно произнёс человек за дверью.

— Заканчивай, Иван, мы уже замёрзли, — чуть с улыбкой произнёс Гарри.

Створка с шумом закрылась, а затем последовали звуки открывания каждого замка, и дверь наконец-таки открылась. Парни зашли, моментально оказываясь окутанными разгорячённым воздухом клуба. Они привычно осмотрелись: внизу, в центре круглого зала, стояла сцена, которая сейчас пустовала, бархатные диваны, стоявшие у стены по кругу, были почти свободны, только тут и там сидели Доминанты с сабмиссивами у их ног на коленях, музыка не громко доносилась из колонок, но заглушала голоса у диванов, свет был приглушён, что делало обстановку более таинственной и интимной.

— Не густо, — как-то расстроенно заметил Гарри и начал спускаться по винтовой лестнице вниз, в зал. Двое парней последовали за ним, не произнося и слова.

— Сегодня довольно тихая пятница, не так ли? — поинтересовался Гарри у несшего охрану мужчины.

— Да, сэр, — медленно произнёс Иван, — но, насколько мне известно, сегодня будет занята сцена после полуночи, наверное, к тому времени все и соберутся.

Гарри кивнул, ничего не ответив, и жестом приказал следовать Луи за ним до комнаты. Они прошли мимо сцены, направляясь к незаметному коридору, прикрытому тёмной ширмой. Проходя по тёмному проходу, они обнаружили, что двери некоторых комнат уже были закрыты и оттуда доносились неразборчивые голоса и возгласы удовлетворения. Каждый знал, что эти двери вели в место порочности и наслаждения, где люди находили способ ублажить свои самые похотливые желания и фантазии. Парни дошли до очередной двери, где золотыми цифрами было выбито 28 и висел красный фриз со словами «Зарезервировано». Гарри открыл её, пропуская вперёд Луи, затем он снял табличку и запер за собой дверь. Луи покорно встал у стены и опустил голову. Его Дом прошёл в центр комнаты, снимая с себя пальто и в момент закидывая голову назад, немного пригладив волосы, он собрал их в пучок — это означало начало их сессии.

Луи досчитал про себя до десяти и отошёл к стулу, что стоял предусмотрительно недалеко от двери, и снял с себя всю одежду. Сложив последнюю вещь так, как это любил его Дом, он вышел в центр комнаты и изящно опустился на колени, автоматически сцепляя руки в замок за своей спиной и опуская голову.

Гарри медленно прошёлся вокруг Луи, перебирая свои сегодняшние желания и оценивая поведение его саба в течение недели.

— Ты был хорошим мальчиком, — начал Гарри. — Мне не приходилось просить тебя вымыть посуду или убрать её за собой со стола, ты сводил меня в кино, а ещё… — тут он многозначительно остановился и взглянул на заметно напрягшееся тело, — мы не плохо посидели с друзьями. Как ты думаешь?

Луи согласно кивнул головой.

— Отвечай мне, — приказал Гарри и приподнял подбородок Луи, чтобы тот взглянул ему в глаза. Искусанные губы саба чуть приоткрылись, его грудная клетка наполнилась воздухом.

— Да, мой Мастер, — на выдохе произнёс он и опустил глаза.

— Я знаю, что тебя беспокоит, — медленно произнёс Дом и отошёл к столу у стены. Он медленно перебирал предметы на нём, мысленно перечисляя все их достоинства и недостатки и выбирая, чем сегодня он порадует своего саба.

— Но, знаешь, я не в обиде ни на тебя, ни на того опьяневшего друга, — Гарри внезапно развернулся к стоявшему на коленях парню и столкнулся с ним взглядом, отчего саб испуганно заметался взглядом по комнате и затем резко опустил голову. — Я всё понимаю, тебе не стоит бояться наказания за это. Ты этого боялся, Луи? Я прав?

— Да, Мастер. Я боялся, что вы накажете меня.

— Чего ты ещё боялся? — поинтересовался Гарри, выставляя в центр комнаты несколько стульев.

— Что Вы отмените сессию.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся, поправляя стулья в ровную линию:

— Тебе не стоит этого бояться, — он сел по центру выстроенного им ряда. — Иди сюда.

Луи легко поднялся с колен и подошёл к Дому, на подсознании он уже знал, что сейчас будет происходить, но не давал себе и возможности об этом подумать.

— Не стой, словно не знаешь, что делать, — сказал Гарри и поднял руки вверх, чтобы не мешать своему сабу располагаться.

Луи быстро лёг на колени своего Дома, располагая свои ягодицы как можно выше. Гарри провёл своими ладонями по охладевшей коже ног, немного разогревая её перед действием. Он массажировал икры, плавно переходя к любимым бёдрам, нежно мял ягодицы, проводил руками по спине своего саба и возвращался обратно к соблазнительно оттопыренной попке Луи.

Дом собрал волосы саба в кулак и потянул на себя, призывая подняться на руки:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты считал, — страстно прошептал Гарри на ухо, обжигая своим дыханием. — Смотри не сбейся.

Гарри занёс жёсткую руку над Луи и сделал первый уверенный удар, он проследил, как округлый изгиб плоти сплющился на мгновение, прежде чем вновь принять исходную форму. Дом продолжал удар за ударом, наблюдая вид невероятно красивого тела, извивающегося у него на коленях, покрасневшие симметричные отпечатки его ладоней на ягодицах — это заставляло его возбуждаться и чувствовать, как собственная плоть трётся об эрегированный член лежавшего парня. Мастер всегда будет благодарить своего саба за неописуемые удовольствия, получаемые им.

Ладонь Гарри вновь опустилась, и Луи блаженно вскрикнул, расслабляясь в руках своего Дома. Он отрешался от всего мира вне комнаты и концентрировался на получаемых удовольствиях. Луи, не сбиваясь, отсчитывал каждый удар, желая оставаться угодным своему Мастеру. Вдруг рука остановилась и нежно опустилась, начиная оглаживать пылающую кожу, успокаивая боль. Пульсирующее жжение медленно перемещалось с ягодиц вперёд, заставляя уже вставший член сочиться соками.

— Сколько? — уверенно спросил Дом, продолжая поглаживать покрасневшую кожу.

— Двадцать четыре, — протяжно вымолвил Луи.

Гарри чуть поправился на стульях, принимая для себя удобное положение, и взял в руку паддл, занося им для первого удара. Глухие удары следовали один за другим, еще больше распаляя горевшие ягодицы. С каждым ударом Луи терял связь с окружающими его предметами, оставаясь один на один со шлепками и собственным наслаждением. «Двадцать девять, тридцать…» — проносилось у него в голове.

Удары уже прекратились, но Луи всё ещё лежал, пребывая в блаженной неге от счастья и полученного удовольствия. Гарри протянул свою руку к кисти Луи и заметно сжал её несколько раз. Спустя небольшое количество времени, саб приподнял голову и заметно кивнул, на что Гарри улыбнулся, помогая Луи встать.

Голова саба ещё кружилась, когда он опустился на колени перед Мастером, сцепляя руки за спиной.

— Думаю, на сегодня этого будет достаточно, — Луи непонимающе взглянул на своего Дома.

— Я хочу посмотреть с тобой на сессию, ты же не против? — Луи отрицательно покачал головой, но с мольбой в глазах он посмотрел на Гарри, чуть приоткрывая свои губы. Гарри чуть помедлил, но затем сделал решительный шаг к сабу, позволяя ему взять негласную власть над собой.

— Можешь помочь себе руками, — в приказном тоне сказал Дом, и Луи, моментально исполняя, потянул руки к его ширинке и приспустил джинсы вместе с бельём, убирая затем руки вновь за спину.

Перед Луи был толстый, крепкий член, стоявший головкой вверх, он был ровно таким же идеальным, как и сам Дом, с этими обвивающими его венками и легкой неровностью где-то в середине. Гарри был чисто выбрит, предпочитая не доставлять неудобства своему сабу, в то время как Луи не особо жаловал это дело.

Саб немного наклонился, еле касаясь губами головки, он языком слизывал сочащиеся соки, чтобы затем засосать её с большим удовольствием. Луи с каждым разом всё больше опускался к паху, заглатывая всё глубже, он медленно проводил языком вверх и вниз, надавливая на взбухшие чувствительные венки.

Член Гарри уже почти упирался в его глотку, когда Дом сделал шаг назад, заставляя Луи наклониться корпусом вперёд и оттопырить ягодицы для равновесия. Для Гарри открывался великолепный вид: две половинки бледных ягодиц ярко контрастировали с чёрным полом, зажатые в кулаки руки были крепко прижаты к спине, напрягшиеся мышцы вдоль позвоночника змейками извивались к самой шее, а завершали вид припухшие натянувшиеся губы вокруг его члена. Гарри почувствовал приятное разряжение, кончая в рот своего саба, предоставляя ему непозволительную роскошь.

Луи отстранился, облизывая гудевшие от напряжения губы, и поднял свои глаза на Дома. Гарри похотливо на него смотрел, обратно натягивая на себя джинсы.

— Не кончай, мой сладкий, — сладковато пропел Гарри, вытирая большим пальцем незамеченную сперму на подбородке. — Нам нужно занять хорошие места, одевайся.

 

***

 

Они вышли из приватной комнаты, когда со стороны зала уже раздавались приветственные речи. Пройдя к диванам, Гарри занял единственное свободное место, а Луи опустился на колени, садясь как и все занятые сабы в этом заведении. Он чуть поёрзал, недовольный давлением со стороны джинсов на ещё стоящий член, но недовольный жест со стороны Дома заставил его замереть неподвижно и взглянуть на импровизированную площадку, где разворачивалась целая сцена.

Круглый помост, чуть выступавший над полом, был освещён небольшими софитами, испускающими белоснежный свет. Под лучами светильников стояла женщина в классическом чёрном кожаном костюме. Её волосы были туго затянуты в конский хвост, лицо было закрыто маской, соски тяжёлой груди заметно выступали, крупные бёдра были обвиты кожаной плёткой, рукоятка которой раскачивалась вперёд и назад при каждом движении женщины. Двигалась она по сцене плавно и бесшумно, несмотря на её массивные каблуки, руки были сложены перед грудью, что делало её вид грозным и властным.

В центре круга на коленях стоял саб. Всё его тело было обтянуто кожаными ремешками, взъерошенные волосы придавали ему дерзости в образ, издаваемые им звуки приглушались кляпом, зажатым между губ. Его широкие плечи виновато висели, розоватые соски были зажаты стальными клипсами, которые соединялись между собой недлинной, с крупным плетением цепочкой, налившийся красным орган был любезно перетянут той же самой кожей и уже возбуждённо выгибался, касаясь головкой не сбритых волосков.

Сессия обещала быть грандиозной и впечатляющей.

Зал сидел неподвижно. Молодые Доминанты мысленно отмечали что-то для себя, другие же наслаждались сценой, а сабы завороженно сидели, желая однажды попасть на помост и показать свою преданность своему Дому. Тяжёлый, густой от накалившейся обстановки воздух не давал свободно вздохнуть, равномерное дыхание Доминантов оглушало.

Госпожа монументально встала за спиной своего саба и в секунду расправила плётку, звучно ударяя ею об пол.

— Ты провинился, — начала Дом, — сегодняшнюю сцену ты не воспримешь как подарок, это будет для тебя наказанием.

Женщина поставила свою ногу на спину саба и толкнула его, принуждая расцепить руки и упасть на них. Она безмолвно, только одним движением поставила его в коленно-локтевую позу и сильнее опёрлась на ногу, всё ещё стоявшую у него на спине.

— Для начала пятьдесят ударов плетью.

Сидевший у колен Гарри Луи испуганными глазами взглянул на Дома, но тот не среагировал на его обеспокоенность, продолжая сосредоточенно смотреть на сцену. По непонятным для саба причинам сейчас внутри него волновались постоянно подавляемые чувства страха и нежелании оказаться в таком же положении, как его собрат. Из задумчивого состояния его вывел Гарри, легко взъерошивший волосы саба и улыбнувшийся ему. Луи вновь обратил свой взор на сцену.

В этот момент Госпожа замахнулась и сделала первый удар, сопровождаемый характерным свистом в воздухе. Она делала это яростно, прикладывая всю свою силу в эти кожаные полоски, не замахиваясь в одно и тоже место дважды. Это было тем ещё зрелищем: Госпожа делала равные, пятисекундные промежутки между ударами, после двадцати она сократила до трёх, но все также успевала грациозно закинуть руку над головой, а затем резко опустить её вниз. Музыка представления ласкала слух собравшихся эстетов. Замах за замахом Дом медленно обходила саба, нанося удары по всей блестящей от пота спине и внутренней стороне ног.

Когда число ударов перевалило за сорок, сверкающие в свете софитов капли слёз уже ударялись о пол. Весь внутренний мир саба был разрушен одной сценой. Он стоял, опустив голову к бессильно дрожащим рукам, тяжёлая цепочка до боли оттягивала опухшие соски и предательски раскачивалась от каждого лёгкого движения. Саб продолжал стоять не шелохнувшись, стойко принимая каждый удар и продолжая мысленно молить прощения у своей Госпожи.

Замахи прекратились. Саб медленно поднял трясущуюся голову и посмотрел в глаза Дома, но Госпожа не нашла того сожаления в его глазах, которого хотела, поэтому отреагировала на этот жест бросая плеть к рукам саба — она отказалась от него.

Госпожа все с той же статностью в теле сошла со сцены и удалилась. Мужчина, оказавшийся в совершенно униженном положении, содрогнулся в рыданиях и сложился в кокон, прикрывая голову.

Среди зрителей стояла полная тишина, никто не смел и пошевелиться. Погасли софиты, вновь включился приглушённый свет, музыка чуть прибавилась. Доминанты на своих местах одномоментно оживились, кто начинал вставать со своих мест, кто начал непринуждённый разговор между другими Домами. На мужчину на сцене уже никто не обращал внимания. К нему подошли двое мужчин-сторожил и, приподняв за руки, помогли сойти со сцены и исчезнуть в приватных комнатах.

Луи сидел неподвижно, взглядом провожая оставленного саба. Его остекленевшие глаза были пойманы вопросительным взглядом Гарри. Дом наклонился к его уху:

— Хочешь остаться? — Луи не двинулся.

— Поехали домой? — саб согласно кивнул.

Гарри встал. Он знал, на сколько Луи был чувственным по отношению к подобным сценам, а чувства его сабмиссива были превыше всего.

 

 

# Сцена Вторая.

 

За дверьми клуба Луи и Гарри становились обычными офисными работниками, которые работали по девять часов пять дней в неделю. Хоть Гарри и был в свои тридцать два одним из маленьких начальников в своей отрасли деятельности, он всё равно никак не отличался от своего парня, который в тридцать пять держался руками и ногами за своё место в офисе.

По сути дела, Гарри был редактором новостей из мира музыки, он получал от подчинённых готовые статьи и проекты, а после решал, что можно представить к будущему номеру. Для Гарри было естественно брать на себя ответственность и следить за порядком в своей редакции, и подсознательно он уже метил в кресло редактора журнала.

В своё время, Луи нравилось работать на кого-то, не имея при этом большой ответственности перед начальством. Луи не раз получал предложения со стороны руководства на повышение, но они всегда мягко отвергались, вначале он отговаривался тем, что ещё слишком молод и не имеет большого опыта, а позже уже сам выдвигал более молодых кандидатов вместо себя, сохраняя под собой полюбившееся место. Он никак не желал что-то менять в своей жизни. По профессии Луи был IT-программистом, и вот уже несколько лет тестировал компьютерные игры.

Парни — совершенно полярные по своим профессиям — неплохо уживались в их общей квартире на севере Нью-Йорка. Луи интересовался музыкальными новинками, а Гарри порой хвастался перед своими друзьями тем, что тестирует игрушки, ещё не вышедшие на массовые прилавки. Между ними не было больших конфликтов. Гарри, будучи добродушным, не мог долго сердиться на своего парня, а что до Луи, то он предпочитал приходить к перемирию посредством неожиданного ужина или приглашения в кино, что очень помогало оттаять сердцу Гарри.

Познакомились они на одной из сцен. Луи вальяжно стоял у бара, попивая заказанный им напиток, а Гарри неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как беспристрастно тот смотрит на помост, где происходило действие. Их глаза встретились и мгновенно загорелись. Луи отставил стакан в сторону и подошёл к своему будущему Дому вплотную, прошептав: «Сегодня Толстый король в ударе», — это стало их условным началом сессий. С этого и началось их знакомство.

Гарри и Луи были необычной парой, но в какой-то степени их это устраивало.

— Через несколько часов я увижу тебя на коленях, — горячо прошептал Гарри сегодняшним утром, перед тем как поцеловать Луи и пойти на работу.

Мужчины стояли в маленькой прихожей своей квартиры, яркое утреннее солнце, лучившееся в окно кухни, освещало косыми лучами и прихожую, где, обнявшись, замерли двое мужчин. Луи с восхищением смотрел на Гарри. Солнце играло в распущенных волосах мужчины, делая их золотистыми, зелёные глаза становились словно хрустальными и преображались, делались необыкновенно изумрудными и блестящими. Луи опустил свой взгляд к розоватым губам мужчины и легко огладил их большим пальцем. Он наклонился и страстно прижался к губам, обхватывая руками голову Гарри и запуская пальцы в густые волосы. Мужчины терзали губы друг друга, попеременно подразнивая друг друга короткими поцелуями. Луи отклонился первым, заглядывая во всё ещё сияющие глаза:

— Хочу скорее узнать, что ты придумал сегодня для меня, — Луи отстранился с улыбкой-ухмылкой на губах. — Но никаких колющих, режущих и щипающих предметов! Мне это не нравится.

— Я помню, дорогой, — проговорил Гарри и, поцеловав на прощанье, вышел за дверь. Луи плотно закрыл дверь за мужчиной и с хорошим настроением начал собираться на работу.

Во время дневного перерыва мужчинам не удалось встретиться и вместе пообедать из-за плотного графика Гарри, но это не было для них большой трагедией. Обычно вечера пятниц мужчины проводили в компании общих друзей и встречались после совместного обеда, соответственно, только там, но сегодня Гарри решил подъехать на машине к офису Луи, чтобы оттуда вместе отправиться в паб, и заодно тем самым возместить пропущенную дневную встречу.

Гарри подъехал к зданию офиса и припарковался на прилегающей к офисам парковку. Он увидел Луи, выходящего из здания, и окликнул в приоткрытое окно, но он не увидел ожидаемой радости. Когда Луи увидел знакомую машину у подъездной к офису, его сначала охватил необъяснимый испуг, но потом это сменилось возмущением.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — было первой репликой мужчины, когда Гарри с широкой улыбкой вышел из машины, но она сразу спала с лица мужчины, он хлопнул дверцей и обошёл машину.

— Я думал сделать тебе приятно, — начал растерянно Гарри, подходя к Луи, — я же никогда сюда не приезжал… — его голос к концу совсем сошёл на нет. Он протянул руки, чтобы взять у него увесистый на первый взгляд рюкзак, но Луи вывернулся и сам подошёл к багажнику.

— Если ты сюда никогда не приезжал, и я не просил тебя приезжать, то, наверное, на это были свои причины, — рассерженно прошептал Луи, убирая рюкзак в багажник и затем раздражённо его закрывая, — а если тебя увидели мои коллеги или начальство, что теперь они могут подумать? Хорошо, что ты ещё не полез целовать меня!

Гарри заметно поник, потупляя взгляд, он растерянно подошёл к машине со стороны водительского сиденья и открыл дверцу. Он поднял взгляд на мужчину напротив и спросил еле слышно:

— Ты стесняешься меня?

Луи на секунду поднял свой грозный взгляд на мужчину. Ничего не ответив, он открыл дверцу и сел в машину. Его примеру последовал и Гарри.

— Никогда не приезжай на мою работу, понял? Никогда! — зло прошептал Луи и отвернулся к окну.

Луи так распирало негодование и недовольство выходкой Гарри, что он не мог сразу защёлкнуть ремень безопасности. Гарри со спокойным видом повернулся к чертыхающемуся Луи и забрал ремень в свои руки, затем с первого раза защёлкнул его, на что мужчина раздражённо закатил глаза и сложил руки перед собой.

— Луи, — позвал того Гарри, — посмотри на меня, Луи, — мужчина выдохнул и посмотрел Гарри в глаза. Он видел своего глубоко раскаивающегося мужчину, в его глазах читалось извинение и искреннее сожаление. Выдержав долгий зрительный контакт, Гарри произнёс:

— Прости меня, Луи, я не подумал.

Луи продолжал смотреть на Гарри, когда тот уже отвернулся и потянулся к ключу зажигания, заводя машину. Луи постепенно успокаивался, усмиряя бушующие чувства внутри себя, смотря на то, как держит себя Гарри, как он ведёт машину. От его Доминанта веяло заражающим спокойствием и умиротворённостью, что неизменно удивляло Луи. Именно сейчас он почувствовал, насколько Гарри идеальный мужчина, любовник, партнёр, насколько тот может себя держать и контролировать, не то что сам Луи, способный завестись с полуоборота. Гарри был всегда сосредоточенным и внимательным по отношению к Луи, его действия всегда были просчитанными и направленными, как на самого Луи, так и на них обоих. Более безупречного человека, образцового Доминанта нельзя было найти.

От таких мыслей Луи ещё больше расслабился на пассажирском сиденье, и лёгкая улыбка тронула его губы. Гарри боковым зрением заметил такое изменение в Луи и взглянул на него:

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — он повернул голову в сторону Луи и сам не смог удержаться от кривой улыбки.

— Просто думаю, почему ты всё ещё со мной.

Губы Гарри сильнее растянулись в улыбке, привычные ямочки появились на щеках мужчины. Он, усмехаясь, покачал головой и вернул всё своё внимание на дорогу.

Вечернее солнце, пробивающееся из-за зданий, ласкало кожу любовников, делая их в своих лучах более влюблёнными в друг друга и опьяненно-счастливыми.

Мужчины подъехали к пабу, когда их друзья курили в отведённом месте. Они поприветствовали приехавших мужчин, когда Гарри и Луи вышли из машины вместе, и такое событие, несомненно, не смогло не привлечь внимания одно назойливого друга.

— Эй, ребята, вы что, приехали вместе? — спросил Ян, когда двое мужчин поравнялись с компанией друзей.

К сожалению, Ян не был самым приятным человеком на свете. Он всегда был прямолинейным и открытым, и это проявлялось не только в личных действиях, но и в словах, вопросах, которые он задавал. Порой Ян настолько уходил с головой в разговор, что совершенно не контролировал слова, которые срывались с его языка, так что он не раз получал в лицо за свои замечания. Именно из-за этого нос Яна теперь привлекал всё внимание, как женщин, так и мужчин. Возможно, его чуть кривоватый нос можно было назвать привлекательным и даже придающим изюминку, что делало бы его запоминающимся человеком, но все лавры забирал его язык.

— Да, — Луи непринуждённо пожал плечами и ухватился за ручку двери, открывая её.

— Но вы работаете чуть ли не в разных концах города, — не к месту заметил Ян.

— Я был по делам не далеко от офиса Луи, — на ходу сочинил Гарри, вливаясь в сомнительный разговор, — вот и решил его подбросить.

Ян смерил их подозрительным взглядом, но, кажется, поверил им и, потушив сигарету, проследовал за остальными друзьями в паб.

Несколькими часами позже Гарри вошёл в тёмную комнату, сразу включая свет и осматриваясь. Небольшая, но просторная комната была полностью обставлена профессиональной мебелью. У дальней стены, почти по центру, стояла кровать, рассчитанная на троих человек, по левую сторону стояло Х-образное крепление, которое не было каким-то вычурным или экстравагантным, оно было обычным и выполненным из тёмного сорта дерева. Прямо напротив крепления стоял небольшой шкаф, снабжённый предметами первой медицинской помощи и всяким хламом, который когда-нибудь можешь пригодиться, но на самых верхних полках сегодня были оставлены две коробки, принадлежавшие пришедшим мужчинам. На столе, стоявшем не далеко от шкафа, заботливо были разложены игрушки, принадлежавшие паре.

Вся комната была обклеена дорого выглядящими тёмно-бордовыми обоями с красивыми завитками-рисунками. Под потолком комнаты была подвешена решётка, сделанная в виде завивающихся листьев, кое-где были зацеплены карабины. Также незаменимыми предметами интерьера были большое кресло, несколько стульев и сложенный у стены стол на всякий случай. В комнате всё же было уютно, несмотря на то, что здесь не было ни одного окна, а лишь две двери: одна вела в совершенно маленькую ванную комнату, а вторая выходила в коридор.

Когда Луи вошёл в комнату за Гарри, из небольших колонок под потолком уже лилась тихая, неотвлекающая музыка. Он узнал плейлист, который проигрывался, и успел сделать для себя пару выводов. Но, ничего не сказав, он принял свою привычную покорную роль и тихо встал у стены рядом со стулом. Саб дождался, когда его Доминант проделает свой установленный жест — снимет с запястья руки чёрную резинку и завяжет ею свои волосы. Пока Луи оголялся, Гарри проверил на столе наличие тугих плетёных верёвок, достал из шкафа небольшой ящик и вынул оттуда несколько свечей, затем выбрал самую плотную повязку для глаз.

Доминант отвернулся от стола и кинул взгляд на подготовленного сабмиссива в центре комнаты. Он подошёл ближе к нему и показал повязку.

— Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты лишился зрения, хочу, чтобы ты принял всё, что я тебе дам, — Гарри зашёл за спину саба и, поправив волосы, завязал ему глаза. — Сегодня я воспользуюсь свечами — твоими любимыми. И ещё ты будешь в бандаже. Ты всё понял?

Луи поднял голову.

— Да, Господин.

Дом взял со стола верёвку и попросил Луи подойти к нему. Легко поднявшись с колен, саб подошёл к столу, ориентируясь откуда доносился голос и, конечно, опираясь на свой прошлый опыт. Мужчина затянул кожаным ремешком яички и член саба и попросил протянуть руки. Луи подал Гарри их, и тот обернул верёвкой запястья, затем проделал замысловатый узел и оставил свободной одну петлю. После этого Дом обернулся к столу и выбрал другую, более длинную и плотную, верёвку. Он несколько раз обвил ею талию и шею саба, красивым узором сплел их между собой за спиной Луи, а затем провёл его в центр комнаты, оставив концы верёвки свободными.

Гарри опустил решётчатый потолок так, что одна его сторона опустилась почти к самому низу, где уже сидел на коленях саб. Он взял обвязанные руки Луи и зацепил за один из карабинов, висевших на железных прутах решётки. Дом обернул свободные концы верёвки вокруг согнутых ног и, завершая свою работу, убрал концы за спину Луи.

— Тебе нравится моя работа? — поинтересовался Гарри. Он отошёл на несколько шагов назад от своего саба, желая оценить вид. Луи спокойно сидел на коленях, немного оттопырив ягодицы, со стороны Гарри мог оценить его элегантную линию от бёдер и до чуть согнутых над головой рук, повисших на карабине. Все растянутые мышцы, несмотря на возраст, красиво проступали на спине, животе и руках.

— Сегодня я решил попробовать новое плетение с незамысловатым названием «Моя страсть» (пр.а. — в английском созвучно со словом «пациент»), — Дом странно захихикал, на что Луи сжал губы, стараясь подавить улыбку. — Но вернёмся к моему пациенту, — Гарри вновь приглушил свой смех.

Дом подошёл к столу и зажёг несколько свечей, помещённых в специальную ёмкость, и выбрал одну. Луи не слышал тихого передвижения своего Дома, и только по чуть улавливаемому запаху мог понять, что за его спиной начинало происходить. От предвкушения он незаметно поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Сиди смирно, — раздался голос совсем над головой саба. — Отклонись назад, руки позволят тебе это сделать.

И Луи послушался. Он подал корпусом назад и совершенно повис на верёвке, переплетённой вокруг его запястий, и отклонил голову к рукам. Дом наклонил свечу и резко провёл от напряжённого живота до самых ключиц, позволяя красному парафину струей упасть на тело саба. От неожиданного действия Луи резко выдохнул и сильнее прижался носом к руке. Гарри вновь наклонил свечу, но теперь уже над левым соском, оставляя там красные пятна. Он спускался ниже, делая одинаковые ровные круги на теле Луи. Каждая капля дарила ему целый букет ощущений: сначала горячий воск касался кожи, обжигая её, даря ему тупую боль, а затем эти первые ощущения от ожога преобразовывались в вяло текущее наслаждение, оно скапливалось где-то под кожей и собиралось в комочек, который затем перемещался вниз, к полувозбуждённому члену. От получаемого удовольствия саб извивался, сидя на своих коленях, и с упоением постанывал.

— Ты не слушаешься меня, Луи.

Гарри выбрал со стола пару жёлтых свечей в диаметре не более двух пальцев и поджёг их. Он наклонил их над бёдрами и дал упасть растаявшему парафину в одно и то же место пару раз, а потом подогрел основание свечи, чтобы установить свечу на созданном им месте, где теперь красовались блестящие желтеющие круги.

— Теперь не смей шевелиться, иначе они упадут и обожгут тебя.

Луи кивнул и закусил кожу на своих плечах. Член саба уже давно подрагивал над животом, оставляя на лобковых волосах полупрозрачные капли смазки, бёдра дрожали от напряжения и желания разрядиться. Дом вернул красную свечу и наклонил её над яичками. Пара небольших капель упала на них, отчего Луи неожиданно вскрикнул. Гарри вновь наклонил парафин и сделал небольшой завиток, решая поиграться и оставить на теле пару украшений.

— Может мне что-нибудь написать? — задался вопросом Дом. — А ты поотгадываешь, как тебе идея?

— Это хорошая идея, мой господин, — дрожащим голосом ответил саб. Свечи на коленях ещё горели, их горячие капли уже не беспокоили Луи, но горячий, постоянно подогревающийся воск, дарил заветное упоение постоянной болью.

— Тогда нужно убрать парафин с твоей груди.

Гарри выбрал удобный специально затупленный ножечек со стола и начал аккуратно очищать грудь саба. Дом мысленно отметил, что ему было бы удобней убирать парафин, если бы Луи сбривал волосы со своей груди.

— Уже не раз прошу тебя сбрить все волосы, — озвучил свои мысли Гарри. Обычно во время сессий мужчины не говорили на бытовые вещи, а уж тем более не обсуждали то, как они должны были выглядеть друг перед другом. Они вообще никогда не затрагивали эту тему. — Нам обоим будет лучше, если ты это сделаешь.

Ответа от Луи не последовало, он только сильнее закусил губу и неприятно шикал, когда Дому приходилось резко дёргать за волоски. И только тихое «прости» срывалось с губ его мужчины. Когда покрасневшая грудь была свободна от парафина, Гарри вновь взялся за свечу и прежде, чем наклонить её, сказал:

— Будь внимателен, — Дом медленно водил свечой, оставляя на груди тонкие неразрывные завивающиеся линии. Он убрал руку, когда последняя буква была дописана, ожидая моментального ответа от своего саба.

— Я жду, — укоризненно произнёс Гарри, на что Луи смущённо поёрзал бёдрами и чуть не уронил свечи, которые всё ещё оставались на его ляжках.

— Я не знаю, — тихо произнёс саб.

Дом разочарованно покачал головой и отложил в сторону свечу. Он потушил свечи на бёдрах Луи и соскрёб имевшийся там парафин. Затем Дом поднялся с пола и снял с себя брюки, под которыми был надет небольшой эластичный бандаж, прикрывавший член, но оголявший его ягодицы. Под полупрозрачной тканью было заметно, что его яички были спрятаны в кожаном мешочке, две резинки огибали ягодицы и соединялись. Он сам себе развел две половинки и вытащил анальную пробку, которую предусмотрительно вставил ещё до сессии. Гарри взял банку со специальным кремом и распределил его по напряжённо стоящему члену Луи. От неожиданного прикосновения Луи вздрогнул.

— Собираюсь объездить тебя, — горячо прошептал на ухо сабу Гарри и стянул повязку с его глаз. — И стони, будь громким для меня!

Дом плотно обхватил член Луи и продолжил надрачивать, ловя своими губами томные вздохи-стоны своего саба. Он провёл своим острым языком по челюсти, слизывая проступающий пот с его лица. Гарри похотливо улыбнулся и сел на бёдра Луи, ощущая как его тело горит и дрожит от напряжения. Он чуть приподнялся, беря в руку потяжелевший член и насаживаясь на него. Гарри тихо выдохнул, полностью опускаясь на член, его глаза были закрыты, а голова от наслаждения откинута. Он помедлил, прежде чем начал полностью приподниматься и вновь до конца опускаться на члене. Дом увеличивал темп, выстанывая имя «Луи».

Мужчина выглядел развратно, когда он отклонился на руки, опираясь на ляжки саба. От быстрых движений ослаб пучок и редкие пряди упали на взмокшие напряжённые плечи, покрасневшие, постоянно закушенные губы были сексуально приоткрыты — Луи видел, как его Дом пользовался его членом, чтобы доставить себе наслаждение, и это только сильнее возбуждало его, делая его член совершенно каменным.

— Господин, пожалуйста, — буквально простонал Луи, когда желание кончить уже граничило с болью в яичках.

Гарри остановился, но остался сидеть на члене саба, одной рукой он расстегнул ремешок и отбросил его в сторону. Луи поддал спину вперёд, прижимаясь своей грудью к Дому. Оседлавший мужчина переплел руки за шеей саба и вновь начал двигаться. Зажатый член Гарри между двумя телами от постоянного трения довольно быстро пришёл к разрядке, пачкая спермой грудь Луи. Кончив, анус Гарри начал хаотично сжиматься, даря новые ощущения сабу, и через пару скачков Луи излился внутрь Дома. Оргазм был настолько сильным, что на мгновение саб потерял сознание, бессильно падая на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь его Доминанта.

Мужчины сбивчиво и глубоко дышали, но они нашли в себе силы, чтобы подарить друг другу тягучие поцелуи удовольствия. Восстановив дыхание, Гарри слез с бёдер саба и снял верёвку с карабина. Ослабленные руки были подхвачены Домом и аккуратно уложены на бёдра, затем он на ещё дрожащих ногах дошёл до кровати, с которого снял покрывало и уложил его на пол рядом с Луи.

Гарри медленно развязал каждое сплетение, постепенно освобождая тело Луи от бандажа. Затем они устало отклонились на покрывало, когда последняя верёвка была отброшена в сторону. Луи лёг в объятия Гарри.

— Сессия окончена, Луи, — тихо прошептал Гарри и легко провёл рукой по скуле мужчины, — ты был сегодня неотразимым.

Луи пьяно улыбнулся, всё ещё пребывая в состоянии наслаждения, он лишь повернул голову к Гарри, чтобы взглянуть в его глаза, и приблизился к его губам, чтобы медленно поцеловать того в губы.

 


End file.
